Trying to Move On
by rebecamontiel
Summary: Ok, this is my very first fanfic. Lucas was laying on his bed, reading, when he heard a knock on the door. Why is Haley crying? What will happen next? UPDATED! Chapter 8
1. Sad Haley

So, this is my FIRST fanfic, not just OTH. So please be nice.  
  
Trying to move on  
  
Lucas was laying down on his bed one night, reading a book ("Brave New World", by Aldous Huxley), when he heard a knock on the door, he ran downstairs to open it, only to find her best friend, Haley James, gently sobbing, with her head down. But as soon as she looked up, she started crying without control, falling apart.  
  
He quickly did the first thing he thought he could do to make her feel better...he pulled her to him and held her, in a tight hug, trying to comfort her.  
  
She hangs her head and cries on my shirt.  
  
She must be hurt very badly.  
  
Tell me what's making you sadly?  
  
About five minutes later, Haley started to calm down a little. When Lucas noticed it, he quietly told her, without pulling away from the hug: "Hales, wanna come in?"  
  
Haley didn't answer; she just pulled away, still sobbing a little, and started to walk upstairs, closely followed by Lucas.  
  
When they reached his room, Lucas slowly guided Haley to his bed, sitting down next to her. After a few minutes of silence, Lucas started to talk: "Hales, what's wrong? What happened?  
  
Haley (sobbing, then starting to cry): "Oh my god Lucas, how could this happened?. I can't believe he's gone, what am I going to do without him?  
  
Lucas (after pulling her to him again, trying to comfort her and clam her a little): without whom, Hales? What are you talking about? You're not making any sense.  
  
Haley couldn't answer, she just started to cry again, and 'bout 15 minutes later, she told him: "Lucas, can I sleep here tonight? I can't go home right now.  
  
Lucas: Of course Haley. I'll sleep on the couch.  
  
Haley: NO!!! Please sleep with me, or at least hold me 'till I fall asleep.  
  
Lucas: Ok, come on.  
  
Lucas pulled the blankets and indicated Haley to get in. Then he got in, and turned off the lights. Quickly Haley got closer to Lucas, and he hugged her again. Soon they fell asleep together...  
  
Xx Haley Scott xX  
  
A.N.: I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, 'cause as I've said lot's of times, I'm from Chile. Correct me if you see any really big mistake, please? Thanks 


	2. Bad News

Chapter 2  
  
Lucas woke up with the light from the sun, closely followed by a sound from the door. Poping in was the head of Karen Scott, who looked at him with concern and sadness in her eyes. But Lucas still could'n figure out what was going on, why was her best fren so sad.  
  
As soon as Karen's head disappared, Lucas turned his face to watch the angel that was laying next to him. "She looks so peaceful", Lucas thought. "When did Haley become this beautiful?". Right after he thougt that, Haley scooted closer, wraping her arms around his neck, putting her head in his bare chest, causing him to shiver from her touch. His heart was beating faster each second, and the only thing he could concentrate on was Haley's mouth. "God, what am I thinking, I can't kiss Hales, she's my best friend".  
  
Right then Haley stirred a little, looking up, only to see those deep blue ocean eyes she new so well. Suddenly, she remembered why she was there, what had happened, and started to sob...  
  
Lucas:"Haley, Hales, what's wrong, what happened?"  
  
Haley:"Oh go, Lucas, he's gone. I thought that if I closed my eyes, it would all change, that the accident would've been erased".  
  
Lucas:"What accident?,Hales please tell me. It breakes my heart watching you suffer like that". As he said that, he lost it, and a single tear started rolling down his cheek.  
  
Haley: Lucas...Luke...(trying to calm down a little), my...my father...my father died (starting to cry without control).  
  
Lucas quickly pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, in a tight hug. They layed in the bed, arms wrapped around each other, and all Lucas could thought was: "How can I make her feel better", and "God I love her, why didn't I see it sooner. 


	3. Unexpected circumstances

Chapter 3  
  
15 minutes later, Haley fell asleep again; and Lucas, after watching her with loving eyes for 'bout 3 minutes, took the chance to go downstairs and talk with her mom.  
  
"I was waiting for you" Karen said with a tired and sad voice. She made him a cup of tea, and waited a little.  
  
A cuple of minutes later, Luke wasgoing to speak (obviously asking her how and when did the accident happened) when Karen interrupted"It happened around 6 o clock. Haley was walking to her house from work, and suddenly she heard a car crash. She ran down the street only to see her father's car under another. She started crying, like she knew her father was already dead...and she was right. One police officer started to walk towards her, ready to calm her down a little. He had obviously thought that she was just an alterated girl, but some random girl made him stop and told him who Haley was, that she was the daughter of the man in the car, the one that had died."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Lucas asked, still a little shocked.  
  
"Keith told me, he was also near there when it happened" Karen answerd.  
  
"Was it an accident?" Lucas asked again, this time with lot's of concern in his voice.  
  
"Kind of. The driver of the other car was drunk" Karen said, with anger and sadness in her voice.  
  
"There's something you're not telling me, mom. What is it?" Lucas said, more harsh than he wanted to.  
  
"Lucas, honey...you know the other driver" Karen said, really woried of how Lucas would respond to that comment... 


	4. HisBrother

Trying to Move on  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"What? Who? Mom, who was the guy?" Lucas said with anger in his voice. All this feelings were rushing through his veins, and he could'n control them...HE knew the guy that had caused his Haley so much pain, HE knew the guy that had taken away her father's life.  
  
"It was...Dan" Karen said, suddenly regreting ever saying those words. Words that would drive Lucas to insanity.  
  
"What???" Was all that Lucas could say. Right after that, he stormed out of the room, more ready than ever to face his so called father.  
  
Karen tried to stop him, but it was useless. No human being would've been able to stop Lucas.  
  
The road helped Lucas to calm down a little, and 15 minutes later, he had arrived to the house he was looking for, the house of the man he hated the most, his own father.  
  
He knocked the door, only to find behin it someone that, given the circumstances, didn't look like the guy that he hated, the guy that had made his life miserable. He just looked like what he was...his brother.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Nathan with a voice that showed he didn't know what had happened.  
  
"I need to talk with your father" answered Lucas, ready to explain the situation. "Do you know what happened today?".  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked getting upset.  
  
"I'm talking about what your father did last night" Lucas said, with a calm voice.  
  
"Again, what are you talking about?" Nathan said, a little concerned.  
  
"Your father was drunk last night, and he was driving, when...he got into a car crash" Lucas stopped a little, to emphasize the next words..."And killed a man... Haley's father"  
  
"What?, oohhhh, there's no way he's getting away with this. Come on, let's take him down...are you in?" Nathan asked, with some excitement in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, let's do it" Lucas said, ready to face all his fears and all his anger: his father...but he wasn't going to do it alone, he had someone with him...his own brother...  
  
A.N.: what do you think? 


	5. Facing our Fears

Trying to Move On  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lucas and Nathan walked through hallways and doors, untill they finally reached theri dedestination: Dan's room.  
  
"What do you want?" Dan asked when he saw his son standing on the doorstep, with a careless tone and a relaxed face. But that soon changed, when he saw his other son. There they were, his two sons, standing together, right next to him. That was something that he wasn't prepared to face yet. He was scared, and that was something that Nathan and Lucas could see.  
  
"I want to know why aren't you at the police station, or better yet, in jail" said Nathhan with some amusement in his voice, but still with anger.  
  
"What are you talkin' about?" asked Dan now with a worried voice, that showed how shoked he was.  
  
Until that moment, Lucas had been quiet, and as calm as he could be, but that sentencec was the one that pulled his trigger, with those words he lost al his self-control, ready to kill Dan, at keast with words.  
  
"Were you that drunk? That you don't remember being a thing about las night...or are you just playing fool, like you always do." Lucas snapped with all the anger he had been holding...and was ready to go on..."Last night you caused a car accident, killing Haley's father. You destroyed a family and most important you hurt the most amazing girl in this world. You broke her heart, you've created a wound in it, a wound that cannot be healed".  
  
"If you think you can hurt me, that's fine. You've created so many wounds in my heart that now I really can say I'm over it, I'm finally free" Lucas said, now with tears running down his cheeks...Then he ended all by saying: "Hurting me is one thing but, hurting Haley, my Hales, that's a different thing. If you think you're getting away with this, harm free, you are really as stupid as I think, or even more...". Then he walked out, ready to face the world with a free soul, free of his so called father, Dan Scott.  
  
By then Lucas had left the other Scott men speachless, but as soon as he recovered, Dan said "Well, that was the most stupid thing I've ever heard...Glad that it's over"  
  
"Oh, no Dad...it isn't over just yet..." Nathan said ready to speak... 


	6. Facing our Fears part 2

AN: sorry it took so long,...having trouble with homework!  
  
Trying to Move On  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"What do you mean?" Dan said, surprised by the fact that his son had said that.  
  
"I'm finally ready to confront you" Nathan said, with more anger and courage than ever. "I'm sick of you telling me what to do, repeating that I'll never be as good as you were, pushing me and dryving me to de edge for that" Nathan said first, preparing his father for what was coming next " I've had enough of you yelling at mom, yelling at me, and only 'cause it's the one thing you really know how to do. God knows in a really sick and strange way I do love you, of course! You're my father, but that doesn't change the fact that I regret being your son. I want you out of mom's and my life, for ever!!". Nathan finished, ready to live his life without his father...for good.  
  
Then, Nathan stormed out of the room, leaving a stuned Dan, speechless. A single tear travelled down his cheek, but he was ready to leave...leave his son, sons...His wife, Keith, and on top of them...Karen. He still loved her, he knew that very well, but now it was time to go...leave Tree Hill, forever. 


	7. That far away place, just for us

A.N.: sorry but i've been really busy with school.  
  
Trying to Move On  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After Lucas stormed out of the room, he started running. He was in so much pain that it didn't bother him if anyone saw him in that moment...crying...over something, or someone he never realized that had such an effect on him; someone that he thought didn't mattered. "But he does" Lucas thought, "Or at least did" he corrected himself.  
  
He finaly reached his destiny. Without even thinking he ended up in a place he hadn't been in a long time, or it apeared so.  
  
He was in Tree Hill's forest, near the lake, under some kind of house,made of wood and leaves...It looked like something a  
  
6 year old had made...and that was the truth...  
  
It was the place Haley and him had built one summer...They were 6 years old, and Lucas had just found about the Dan situation. After then, they visited it once in a while, when they needed to be alone, away from all their problems....just the two of them.  
  
And there she was, as if they were conected or something,  
  
laying in the same spot they used to lay on, talking with each other, crying on each other's arm, or just in silence, enjoying just being with each other.  
  
He reached for her, touching her arm, and just then she realized that Lucas was there. They looked in each others eyes, trying to figure out what the other was thinking.  
  
After a few seconds, Lucas pulled her to him and held her tight, hugging her like she had hugged him that day, trying to vanish all away, trying to move on. 


	8. AN

A.N.: sorry for the short chapters, but I'm really busy with school. I'll try to write a longer chapter, but it'll take me a little longer to do it, so please wait a little 


	9. Changes

Trying to Move On  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It was late. The sunlight was fading away and the wind was starting to blow a little harder. You could even hear the voice of the wind, that voice that you can hear only when everyone is quiet, or far away. That voice that tells you that no matter what, everything is going to be okay...and you believe it, at least for a minute...  
  
Lucas and Haley were still holding each other, trying to erase all their thoughts, trying to make everything go away...  
  
"I think we should start walking, 'cause it's getting really late" Haley said, with sadness and oddly...calmness.  
  
"You're right Hales, it's just that...I don't know if I'm ready to face the world yet" Lucas replied, a little scared of what Haley was going to say next. But still, he couldn't believe that she was so calm and so ready. Actually, he wasn't so surprised, 'cause Haley had always been the strong one. She had always supported and comforted him.  
  
"Just remember that you are not alone in this, we're together" Haley stated.  
  
"I know, but still..." Lucas started to say, but was interrupted by Haley putting her hands in both sides of his face and saying: "Lucas, you have to understand, I'm also scared to of going back to the world, facing everyone and accepting that my father's dead!...But we can get over all this...TOGETHER..." They stared at each other for a long time, both with intense gazes, filled up with understanding, comfort and most important...love.  
  
Haley unconsciously licked her bottom lip, still focused on Lucas eyes, but starting to move her eyes towards his mouth. Lucas, without thinking, leaned in, and grazed her lips, caressing them cautiously, scared that she might pull away. Soon, after the first shock, she started kissing him back, but it was still very innocent. Moments later, Lucas tried to deepen the kiss, passing his tong through her bottom lip, asking for permission. Haley opened right away her mouth allowing him more access. After about ten minutes, they pulled away, both needing some air, but not wanting really to pull away.  
  
After a few seconds..."What was that?" Lucas asked, really scared of what she might say.  
  
"I don't know" Haley answered. 


	10. Taking it Slow

**Trying To Move On **

**Taking It Slow**

Lucas and Haley stood there for the longest time, looking to each other's eyes. Neither of them knew what to do or what to say. But Lucas knew that this time, he'd have to be the rational one, he'd have to be the one to start talking. The problem was that… he was scared, he was scared of loosing Haley… _his Hales… _with the words that were going to come out of his mouth.

Haley was overwhelmed by all the thoughts that were crossing her mind. What did this mean. What was Luke feeling, what was _she _feeling. She didn't know what to say, and she didn't know if she was going to be able to speak first, to try and figure this out.

"Hales… uhm… I don't know where to start. This is so sudden to me, but at the same time, it's the result of the accumulation of tons of new feelings that I've been discovering lately. I can't promise you that this will work out, 'cause I can't guess the future. All I know is that I need to try and work it out, 'cause I feel that if we don't try, we'll regret it for the rest of our lives…" Lucas said, trying to make Haley understand what he was feeling.

Haley just stood there, she couldn't speak, she couldn't think. All she could do was stare at Lucas. When he said all those things, he had spoken with so much passion, that it made her feel the same passion within her.

"Hales… uhmm… what … do you think?" Lucas stuttered. He was so nervous, he couldn't even say a full sentence without stuttering.

Haley couldn't speak, but she knew that Lucas needed an answer. So she did all she could do at the moment. She threw her arms around his neck, and started kissing him, at first slowly, waiting for him to react. But as soon as he did, she kissed him more passionately, showing him how his words had affected her, how he had helped her discover all the feelings, all the passion that she had been hiding.

When they pulled away, just to get some air, they were glowing, their eyes were sparkling, and all they could do was stare at each other, both grinning madly.

"Hales, I know it's rather obvious by now what I want, but I'll ask you anyway: Hales, would you be my girlfriend?" Lucas spoke softly, his voice full of hope.

"Oh my god Luke, I'd love to!" Haley answered.

They kissed again and walked back home, ready to face the world together…

**AN: first, sorry for the looooong time. School kept me from writing. And when school was over, I forgot I was writing. So I understand if you don't want to keep reading my story. But, I'll write anyway. FYI, I'm not going to consider all the new episodes. This story is going to follow it's own course, from the chapter I started writing (I don't remember which one, but Haley and Nathan weren't together yet).**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm soooooo sorry, but I've been so busy... I don't have time to even read anymore… I've got like 30 author alerts on my mail, and I've read none of them…

I'm truly sorry, but I'm not going to have time at least until July 15th….. so, I'm really sorry but I can't update (

Take care you all!

Bye!


End file.
